Wake me up
by Ame.ten97
Summary: Wake up, Jaeger. A short little story about Jaeger and Kirschtein. Sweet moments and possibly some feels. Rated M for some of the content inside ;3 Summary sucks, much Soz


"No... No! JEAN! NO!" Eren shouted as he ran to Jean's pale injured body. Their bodies had been reunited, once again, but this time, with blood. Deep crimson ribbons of blood. It stained the white shirt Eren was wearing. It stabbed at his chest like daggers. It took away the warmth in his eyes like they took away Jean.

"You… Promised." Tear streaked, Eren sobbed as he held the body of his only remaining comrade. The only one he had left. The only one that mattered. The only one he could fight with and come out stronger together.

There weren't any more titans to worry about. There was only other humans to fear now. They were the ones who took Jean's life. They were the ones that took away their summer.

Sobbing and screaming, Eren rocked back and forth, holding his comrade's limp frame in his arms. There wasn't a chance this was happening. Not now. Not after the day before. Not ever.

* * *

There was a soft glow to the sunrise. Two warm bodies alongside one another. Bruised and sweaty from previous events that evening. Two bodies. One heartbeat.

Eren's eyes softly flattered awake by the sun hitting them. He had never felt so calm in the morning. Neither had mornings ever been as peaceful as this. Warmth surrounded him as two strong arms pulled him closer. Only then did he realise that he wasn't alone in bed. He decided to welcome the wonderful warmth. Sighing in relief and letting his senses stay calm.

On this particular morning, there was no ruckus. No yelling or shouting or anything of the sort. It was just warmth and much needed comfort. There was a new scent in his pillow though. A scent that he was beginning to inhale deeply and drifting back to sleep until he realised that he wasn't wearing clothes. And gee, did his back hurt.

All these little things didn't seem to trouble Eren. He was sleepy after all. In fact there was a relaxing factor in all of this. The fact he is not sleeping alone, but together with someone else, warm and naked. Deciding he was okay with this, he leaned back into the warmth. His bare back coming in contact with a warm and bare muscular chest. The arms around him tightened, cuddling him like a child cuddles a teddy bear. It made him smile a bit. After years of pain, this was so comforting and relaxing. He needed this calm and soothing feeling.

The scent around him seemed to stick to him. Much like its owner's warm securing arms. This was so wonderful. The previous events from last night slowly seeping into his calmed brain. After a while reality hit him. Blushing hard all eren could do was freeze. The warm arms moved him even closer and a face was hurried to burry itself in the safety of his neck. Eren's body automatically responded like it did last night and made space for that face to grace his neck with kisses ( like last night ;3 ) [ohohohoho].

His eyes just shut for a moment.

And it struck. What was he doing? This was Jean. JEAN. FUCKING. KIRSCHTEIN. BOTH OF THEM. NAKED. AND CUDDLING.

One side of him argued about the calmness that he had accepted and succumbed to. The other side wanted to kick KIRSCHTEIN OFF THE FUCKING BED. But he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Jean. Not whilst he was asleep at least. Something inside him told him to turn around and leave before Jean woke up. But it was so warm and his back was sore. Very sore now. Maybe moving away from Jean? But it was so comfortable like this... Besides he had never felt this warm with anyone else. With so much fighting, intimacy like this was rare.

Eren just relaxed his muscles and tried not to blush too much at the situation he was in. He had given consent. He had kissed Jean. They had done this out of pure desire. They had made love. So, why was he so nervous now? Was it going to be awkward? Was Jean going to stop being an ass around him? Such and ass he had too.

Butterflies invaded his belly as Jean nuzzled his neck softly. His eyes shutting abruptly to pretend he was asleep. He wanted to observe Jean's reaction. He was so nervous yet intrigued by the possibilities, so he prompted to stay still and pretend he was asleep. Anxiously waiting for a reply Eren began to get a bit tense.

The reaction came short and sweet.

Eren felt lips pressing a few light kisses on his exposed neck and shoulder. The warm nose that had been inhaling his scent glided across the hickeys he had received last night and ended by his ear. Another kiss was planted on his cheek.

"Morning Eren."

It was whispered into his ear. And the butterflies spread everywhere. Suddenly, he was hyperaware of everything. His heart skipped a beat but it was still in beat with Jean's.

"Does your back hurt?" Jean's arms still around him.

How did he know?

"You know you move a lot when you sleep right?" You could hear the smirk in his voice tinged with maybe a slight hint of worry and nervousness. It hit Eren very abruptly that this must have been Jean first's time too. It made him want to grin broadly.

"You talk a lot in the morning." Eren yawned and turned around. Only to realise that he was VERY close to Jean's face. Heat spread to his face. They both stared at each other with equally flushed faces. Jean looked away first – he shouldn't stare that long. He would only fall for Eren even more if he did. Or realise just how much he liked Eren. Much to his surprise he got a kiss too. He turned to stare at Eren but Eren turned around again.

Clearly they were both new at this sort of thing. But it was okay. Even if their first experience was like this. All that mattered at the time was the warmth and softness being shared.

* * *

As a soldier though. These acts must stay hidden. You cannot show mercy. You must be cold and ruthless. This is where they went wrong – this is how Jean was taken from him. You can't risk yourself for others in this kind of world unless you have a death wish.

Eren wailed as his new found feelings and memories with Jean were shattered and scattered around like a beautiful vase being broken as it was dropped in a rage fit. His body shook and rattled. Grief settling into his system for a long term stay. Lying next to Jean, in the middle if a torn down state, Eren pondered whether it was worth so much pain to remain alive.

Was it really worth the effort to keep going now that he was alone? He would have been shot if Jean hadn't pushed him out of the way. Yes, it was. Jean had given himself up without a second thought.

He needed Jean. He wanted that warmth again. He needed its comfort and safety. Jean. No… Jean… Like a tornado of thoughts, Eren's mind began to spiral.

And then - BANG.

* * *

"Eren... Eren. OI JAEGER!" Eren woke up panting and crying. He looked around. And there was everyone. Jean was staring at him worriedly for a split second before he gave a tsk and turned sideways. Mikasa punched him square in the gut and Armin giggled next to Sasha and Connie. Hell even heicho was there with Hanji and commander Erwin.

"Jesus Jaeger, not even in your sleep are you calm." Eren was about to say something but he was cut short by his mother's entrance.

"Oh! My baby is home!"

Home.

At last.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Soz for the ending if it didn't make any sense I tried to make it have an okay ending

written for Akairi ~

edited by Blazie (thanks so much omfg! Love you so much for it!)

I would love you if you would review! (It makes me smile like an idiot everytime ~/3/~)


End file.
